Race to Witch Mountain Drabbles
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Just some silly drabbles inspired by my fanfiction Race to witch Mountain rewritten. Seth/OC. do ask before you use becky or any of the content. I only own Becky, Other content is not mine. Enjoy.


Jealously

He didn't understand why but he wanted to rip the head off any guy who looked at her a certain way. However, his jealousy made her smile. It proved that he loved her.

Secret

She knew the minute she laid eyes on him that he and his sister were up to something.

Talent

He had to remind himself that she never had any training. It was one of her natural talents.

Sorry

He never had to say the word in his life but she, a human, got him to say it twice in a day.

There

She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know he was there for her, just holding his hand was enough.

Butterflies

Just looking at him would make the butterflies nesting in her stomach flutter.

Stupid Ex

He knew the guy who broke her heart 3 years ago wanted her back now that she belonged to him.

Sparks

He always felt the electricity when they touched, it was strongest when they kissed.

Tolerance

Normally she hated chivalry but, because he was doing it for her sake, she could tolerate it.

Unfair

She found it unfair, he always protected her when she never had a chance to protect him.

Sound

He loved how his name would sound on her lips, regardless of what tone she used.

Right

She would never admit it to him but the boy was always right.

Eyes

She liked the design of his eyes which she could get lost in but hated hers, which he loved.

One in a Million

There was no one else for her but him, he was one in a million.

Smile

He knew that he would do anything because he knew it would make her smile.

Fascination

He loved how the look in her eyes sometimes made her face light up.

Blush

The way she'd blush whenever he did something nice always made his heart soften.

Pass through

She was never fazed by how he'd let what he was holding pass through his hands.

Alone

There were times he had to be on his planet and she had to wait for him on Earth, both felt alone without the other.

Perfect fit

Whether he held her hand or the times he held her, he knew she was designed for him.

Cute

He thought the way she wrinkled her freckled nose made her look as cute as she already was.

His

She had to constantly remind him that her heart was always going to be his. A fact he knew too well but something he loved hearing her say.

Dependency

Love was strange. She used to get by without a care what others thought of her until he came into her life.

Courage

She always stood up for her friends, regardless what happened to her. She had a lot of courage, which was a reason why he loved her.

Laughter

Hearing that happy sound coming from her always made him feel good.

Hold

She found that whenever he touched her hand, his grip was gentle but firm enough to hold it in place.

Still human

He thought he couldn't love her because she was human. She was ¼ extraterrestrial but she was still human.

Patience

She could wait many months for him. It made their moments all the more special.

Lust

He thought he could control his emotions to the extent that he didn't seem to have any but when he met her, it was hard to suppress what he felt for her.

Trouble

That's all people expected her to be. Trouble. Everyone except for him actually thought she was.

Crazy

Everything about her, from her personality to her hazel eyes, drove his senses crazy and he wanted her more. Funny thing was, he drove her equally crazy and still she loved him.

Skip a beat

Ever since the moment she first saw him, he always made her heart miss a beat.

Distance

3,000 light-years was a long way to be from him but their 'soul-mate' bond kept them close.

Lucky

It was always times like these when she wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

Reason

It took him three whole days to figure out the reason why her life mattered most to him.

Clarity

The clarity in her mind was so intense, it even surpassed his sister's.

Top of The World

There was no doubt about it, he made her feel like she was on top of the world.

Enough

For some reason, she could never get enough of him.

Still feeling giddy

Even when she grew up to be a beautiful woman and he grew up to be very handsome, she still felt like the giddy, lovestruck teenager she used to be when she was with him.

Her Alien

Sure, he was an alien but he was her alien.

Can't help falling in love

She couldn't help how she felt; falling in love with him was inevitable.

Found

He saw through her frustration and her 'I-don't-care' façade and found her true personality; sweet, brave, intelligent, warm, willing to protect her loved ones and honest. He did what no guy had ever done, he broke down the stone walls around her soul – her only form of protection from her critics.

Satellite

Like the moon was to the Earth, she was a satellite orbiting around him.

Vegas Girl

She had been born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada - first by her mother then her mother's friend from college, Jack - so it was natural she was a true Vegas Girl. It was attractive to him.

Drunk

Even though she never drank in her life, she always got a drunk feeling around him.

Anyway

It was impossible to find certain aspects that made her love him but she loved him anyway.

Dragon tattoo

It was well hidden underneath her clothes; the emblem she had sported on her back since her mother died; 'Well, look at it this way. What's worse, a needle etching a ink dragon – a symbol of loyalty, spirit and fire - onto your skin or losing your mother to a tumour? Getting the tattoo was a scratch compared to losing the one who raised me alone' she told him once.

Cry

He had been the first person who made her cry; he made her care.


End file.
